


May The World Call Us Mad

by AmableAngel



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmableAngel/pseuds/AmableAngel
Summary: gahh i love these two so much





	

**Author's Note:**

> gahh i love these two so much

Walker strolled into the jewelry shop, hands in his sweatshirt pockets usual. The shop was empty, save for a woman looking at earrings in the corner. Soft music played overhead. He was sweating and attempted to maintain a neutral expression, though without much success. 

A man walked up to him. Judging by his clothing, he was a worker. “Can I help you find something today, sir?” he asked. 

“U-um, yes. I’m looking for a ring,” he stammered. 

The worker’s eyes sparkled. “Something for the lucky lady, I’m assuming?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yes, actually.”

“Well, we have a wide selection here!” The man gestured with his hands. “Just choose one and we can engrave it for you if you want!” He spoke excitedly. 

Walker surveyed the choices. One stuck out to him as something that Erika would love. It was a golden band with a small emerald placed in the center. It was very simple, yet he knew that Erika would get nervous walking around if she had a very expensive ring. 

“This one, please.” He pointed to the ring and the worker plucked it out. 

“You sure?” he asked. Walker nodded. “Is there anything you’d like engraved on the inside?”

“Yes. Can you put this on it?” Walker pulled out a scrap of paper and unfurled it. 

The man read the paper. “You got it. It’ll be ready in an hour,” he said. Walker smiled and stepped out of the store into the bright September sunshine. 

 

~

 

“Hey, Yumacchi.” Erika walked into the apartment and set her purse down on the counter. She took off her cap and let out her hair. 

“Hey,” Walker responded, looking up from his manga. 

“Whatcha reading?” Erika asked, sitting down next to her boyfriend on the couch. “You better not have gotten the new manga we were talking about.” 

Walker gave a sheepish smile. “Oh, my God. You’re the worst!” Erika picked up a pillow and swung it at his head while both of them were giggling and snorting. 

“I have to ask you something.” Walker put on a serious tone and grabbed the pillow. 

“Okay, go ahead.” 

Walker dropped down on a knee and pulled a small box out of his sweatshirt pocket. He opened it up, displaying a ring with a dot of green in the center. Erika’s hands flew to her mouth and she gasped. 

“Erika Karisawa, will you marry me?” He gulped and gazed up at her. 

“Yes, yes, a hundred times yes!” Erika pounced on Walker, enveloping him in a bear hug. She planted a kiss on his lips. 

He laughed and pulled the ring out of the box. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” She admired the ring in the palm of her hand before putting it on. “And it fits perfectly!”

“Ooh, look at the inside!” Walker said.

Erika took it off and looked at the inside of the ring. She read the engraving. 

_ May The World Call Us Mad. Love, Walker.  _


End file.
